The Heirs
by AuroxTheLander
Summary: Artemis Fowl II is dead. He had no children. Everything he had went to his brothers. But someone-two someones-know all about the People. And one just happens to look exactly like Artemis.
1. Chapter 1

Artemis Fowl II is dead. Everyone knows that. He was thirty-two at the time. His death came as a surprise to everyone. He had no wife, and no heirs. Everything he had went to his brothers, including Fowl Manor. They abruptly put every cent of his personal savings into a bank account for a reason unknown to the public. But they know. And soon everyone else will too.

* * *

_**Unnamed café, London, England**_

"Are you sure they'll be here?" Jax asked.

"Positive," Ariadne replied, "and even if they're not, we can try again." Her brother groaned.

"Not again, Ari! We've been at this for a year! I think it's time we cut our losses." He immediately regretted saying this; because his sister's glares would have no problem killing people if that was possible.

"Father wouldn't give up. Father wouldn't have stopped until he succeeded," she whispered. Jax nodded.

"I know, but we are not Dad." Ariadne's jaw tightened. Most people would have forgotten at least a little about their father if he died when he or she was eleven. But Ariadne did not forget anything.

* * *

Myles Fowl glared at the table number like it had committed and unforgivable crime. Four. How ironic. "Myles!" said his twin brother excitedly. "Who does that kid at table six remind you of?" Myles looked quickly. At the aforementioned table a teenage boy of maybe seventeen with black hair sat arguing with a blonde girl of around sixteen.

"He looks exactly like Artemis!" he exclaimed. The boy's head snapped towards them with a look of horror. The girl's didn't follow, but her companion's finger tapped the wrought iron once. Twice. Three times. Four. A nod of a female head followed. Myles narrowed his eyes as the two got up and walked away. "Did you see that, Beckett?" Beckett nodded solemnly, which was unusual for him.

"They must have known Artemis," he reasoned, but Myles disagreed.

"Not possible," Myles said. "They would have been eleven, thirteen at the most when he died." Beckett nodded.

"But there had got to be some sort of catch."

"Camille? They could have—" Beckett cut him off.

"No way. They couldn't have hidden that for eleven years!"

"Then what?" demanded Myles.

Then came a cheery female voice from behind them, "Hello, Myles and Beckett Fowl!"

* * *

_**On the cover as Ariadne is Emma Degerstedt. As Ajax is Logan Lerman. Edited together using iPiccy.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for reviewing. If you haven't noticed, I went through and changed quite a bit. And I merged all the original chapters into one quite a while ago. It doesn't give nearly as much away in the first chapter, but I suppose, for some of you, I can't untell you something. I'm older and wiser now (with my own laptop, thanks to my babysitting money and the geniuses who sold them for $249), so hopefully this will be better from now on.**

* * *

**21 years ago**

* * *

"Hello, my name is Camille, and I'll be your server today," Camille said with her brightest, customer-service smile for what felt like the millionth time that day, this time to a serious-looking, dark-haired man around her age sitting alone. "Do you know what you want to drink today?"

"I'll take tea, Earl Grey, if you have it. If not, I'll have spring water, Irish if possible. And hold the ice." Camille wrote it down and looked up at him. He was handsome, she had to admit, with mismatched eyes and pale skin.

"Well, with an order that specific, you must already know what you want to eat," she said in an overly-pleasant tone. The look that he gave her told her that he caught the meaning behind her words. His eyebrows rose, and he smirked.

"As a matter of fact, Camille, I do," he said.

* * *

Myles was the first to recover from the shock. He turned to find the teenagers from table six. The girl was smiling, but the boy seemed solemn and hovered over her protectively.

"How do you know us?" he asked.

"So quick to the point, Myles," the girl replied. "Don't we get a 'hello'?"

Myles raised an eyebrow: he couldn't help but notice the middle-of-the-road American accent that shaped her words. A quick glance at his twin confirmed that Beckett was still frozen. "You would, if I knew your names."

"My name is Ariadne, and this is my brother, Ajax," Ariadne said, gesturing to the serious boy beside her. Ajax seemed to unfreeze then.

"Jax," he said simply.

"Does that one 'A' make that much of a difference?" Myles asked.

"Yes."

"Okay then," he said, "won't you two join us?" He pulled two chairs from the nearest table and turned to his brother as the two sat. "Beckett!" he snapped. The man shivered and awakened; he noticed that the teenagers were right in front of him with a start.

"Whoa," he breathed. "What the hell did I miss?"

"This is Ariadne and… Jax," Myles replied. "They seem to know us." He took his own seat across from the two.

"Oh, we've heard stories about you from our parents," Ariadne said.

Jax interrupted, "Which brings us to why we are here, right Ari?" His hint was obvious, but his sister ignored it.

"Who are your parents?" Beckett asked. Both of the teenagers' jaws tightened.

"Were," corrected the girl. "They've both passed on." The Fowl twins gave each other significant looks.

"Well," said Myles, "who were they?"

"Now, Ari?"

"No, not yet. We can't just hand it to them."

"Give us a hint," Beckett practically begged.

"You knew our father for almost all of your lives," she replied. Jax looked uncomfortable with the proceedings.

"How much of our lives?" Beckett asked.

"You were two, I believe, when you met him."

Myles was growing impatient. "And your mother?"

"Much, much later."

"Now, Ari?" Jax asked.

"Now, Jax," she replied.


	3. Chapter 3

"WHAT?"

"Calm down, Myles," Beckett said. "It's not their fault."

"No," Myles continued loudly, "it's not their fault that Artemis and Camille had not one, but TWO children without telling anyone. It's not their fault that they are our long-lost niece and nephew. It's not his fault that he looks exactly like Artemis, except, of course his eyes, which are straight up his mother's. And it's not her fault that she looks exactly like Camille, except, once again, her eyes, which are the _Fowl_ eyes."

There was a long pause.

"Are you done now?" Beckett asked.

Myles took a deep breath. "Yes," he said calmly, sitting back down. Ariadne's eyes were wide, and she seemed frightened at her uncle's outburst. As usual, Ajax was stony-faced and emotionless, but he had a protective arm around her back.

"You said both of your parents are dead," Beckett recalled. "Does that mean that Camille…," he trailed off.

"Yes," Ajax said. "She was murdered in Chicago. We had been living there since the funeral" The twins looked at each other. "That's why we're here. Besides the fact that you and our grandparents are our only living relatives, we think that we know who killed her. Or, at least, who ordered her killed."

"Who?" Myles asked. He was almost bursting.

Jax nodded. Ariadne decided then that she would rejoin the conversation.

"Jon Spiro," Ariadne said, her voice low.

* * *

Suddenly their uncles sprang into action. After a brief glance at each other, Myles was on the phone calling someone while Beckett started ushering Jax and Ari out of their seats and out of the café. He quickly left a couple notes on the table.

"Have you got Juliet yet, Myles?" His brother just nodded and held a finger to his lips. Beckett rolled his eyes.

"Let's get you two to Fowl Manor. Where are your bags?"

"At the motel," Ari said.

"A motel? Gross. We'll have to stop there first. How long have you been staying there?"

"A week," she replied. "Luckily for us, Jax turned eighteen very shortly before our mother was killed."

"Oh really? How old does that make you?" he asked, hoping she would get more comfortable.

"I'll be seventeen in a week."

"Coming up, then," Beckett said. They arrived at the Bentley, and he opened the door. After gesturing the siblings into the car, he shut the door and got in the driver side. Myles, who had been following them and talking to someone on his cell phone, slipped into the passenger seat and nodded to his brother.

"Get ready, kids," Beckett said dramatically. "You're about to meet your grandparents."

* * *

**Don't forget to let me know what you think!**


End file.
